The Time of Choises
by amadtiger
Summary: Leaina is the daughter of Persephone and Hades. When Zeus takes a fancy for her and tempts her out of the underworld. Should she allow herself to be fooled by him, or should she go with her just found true love and soal mate?


_A.N My last shot at a story was a bit of a sink, but after some time off and some looking for new ideas I am going to give it another go. I love Greek Myths so I am going to try to write a sequel to Hades and Persephone. It will not be the same as most of the ones you can read on fanfiction. (Please tell me if I spell any of the names wrong) _

1 Confusing rhymes and Vain Gods

Leaina stretched and opened her eyes to find she was no longer in her room in her home in late August, but unlike most people she was not surprised to find this out. In fact she had been expecting it though not exactly with great enthusiasm, but then this was not surprising when she was the daughter of two not exactly normal people.

She could hear her mother and father talking quietly in the room next door. Things had changed since she had first been born, (they had not realised that she had inherited her father's talent of remembering everything from the moment she was born, and she had no intention of telling them it would embarrass them too much, due to the amount of shall we say sexual harassment done to each other in the same room as her when she was very small) they had been all over each other and rather irresponsible but now they had turned into responsible caring people though in her opinion too responsible and too protective. They had been ever since a little incident last summer which had involved a group of young lads who had said too her;

"Hey sexy, do those nice looking tits of yours need any attention cos I'm happy to do it for yu!"

They had had the nerve to say this to her when she was eating in a nice restaurant with her mother. If looks could kill those boys would be nothing but a smouldering heap on the floor because both Persephone and Leaina were glairing at them. Needless to say they seemed to remember they had to be somewhere very important and headed off in a big hurry.

Leaina got up and still in her nightdress walked onto her balcony overlooking the river sticks, she could see the ferry man taking another unfortunate soul to which ever area he/she deserved. There was 'the pit' for the murders etc, there were 'the cells' for the people who harmed other people to achieve there own ends, there was the plane of boredom as she had nicknamed the place. It was a stark empty plane of nothing for the people nether bad nor good, the same as the plane was nether nice or nasty. Then there was the city for everyone who had done something good with their lives and they got allotted houses nice houses or nasty houses depending on how much good they had done. Well it was all rather complicated, and she was glad she did not have any part in it.

She spun her breakfast out of thin air another one of her inherited powers from her mother she could spin anything organic based out of thin air, bread, butter and jam this morning. Oops now there was a nice jam smear on the floor.

"Dam it, I am never any good at making jam it always ends in on the wrong place."

She went for honey instead.

Things were not the same, she was getting restless she had had two shouting matches with her mother over the summer and to make things worse her father was in full agreement with her mother.

Both of the arguments had been based on her not being allowed to go out with her friends after 9 o'clock to parties or just to roam around the streets. She had told her mum she thought in by midnight was sensible because that was when all the drunks started coming out of the pubs but

9 o'clock was just stupid. Her mum had said she did not care, it was the gangs of young lads she was worried about, and she had told her mum that was stupid as well. Needless to say her mum had not been impressed.

At that moment Persephone walked in interrupting Leaina's train of thought. Persephone sat down on the bed and beckoned her to join her Leaina sat down next to her. She took a deep breath and said,

"I'm sorry I shouted at you mum. It was stupid of me you were only thinking about what is best for me"

"That's OK no offence taken, but you still won't admit you are wrong about the correct time of coming in at night. When we have an argument you always apologise for shouting, but never admit your side of the argument was wrong."

"But I'm not…"

"But you are you see in the news paper today a young girl was mugged, beaten, and raped, at nine o'clock last night and that girl could have been you."

They sat in silence for a long moment then Leaina said,

"OK I was wrong I should not be allowed out after nine o'clock"

"Well done now you have come of age"

"What's that supposes to mean?"

"It means that by admitting you are wrong for the first time in your life I might add, I am going to tell you what my mother told me when I in my strong willed life actually admitted was wrong. She said;

_True love comes with pain,_

_False love is easy then turns to strain,_

_True love can awake life,_

_False love only can take life._

_To see the difference you must think, _

_But not with an emotional mind clouded with drink._

There is truth in that but you will never work out what it means till you have need of it."

With that Persephone swept out of the room, leaving Leaina rather confused.

In the magnificent crystal tower of mount Olympus that from the outside seemed to shimmer and ripple like it was being seen through water, Zeus shifted out of his old body of an aging man into knew one he had been building for a while. He changed bodies whenever it suited him or the one he currently inhabited aged enough for things to become uncomfortable or unattractive to any woman he was chasing.

He stretched in his knew body flexing all the finger joints and checking all was working properly. Then he walked over to a beautifully crafted mirror and admired his knew reflection. A dark eyed young man of around 18 gazed back at him. He had olive coloured skin and hair so dark brown it was almost black, his features were perfect in every way straight nose nether too long or too short, perfect straight white teeth, perfect lips that were just pink enough to look attractive but not so pink they looked feminine. In fact you could say everything about him was perfect, too perfect.

He strolled across the crystalline room to a cube shaped crystal in the middle of the room. It's four faces were focussed on four different parts of the world one was watching a war in a far distant land to make sure everything was carried out the way the fates said it should be, one was watching a not yet famous inventor to time the moment he made a discovery for faster space travel, one was watching a group of young men who were plotting how to annoy the local council the most, and make sure a particular one of them was caught up in a fight and hit over the head which permanently damaged his brain for the better which was very unusual.

The final one did not have such large responsibilities in fact most people would say it had the least important job out of all four of them. Zeus however was not of this opinion, in fact it was the one he gazed into most often out of the four. The fourth face kept track of any woman he had recently taken a fancy to. It found out all her likes and dislikes, and more importantly to Zeus it told them what kind of men they were attracted to, so he could change his body to suite what the woman in question liked.

He now sat down in front of the fourth face of the cube and gazed into its depths. There she was beautiful as ever he thought while the excitement of once again chasing a woman coursed through him. She was sitting on her bed still in her nightdress with an expression as though someone had just told her something strange that she was still trying to work out.

Zeus was not bothered about her facial expression he was more worried about her tawny coloured hair that rippled down to her waist, her full lips that would compel any man who was not gay to kiss, her bright almond shaped brown eyes, and more importantly (to Zeus) the curves under her night dress. In short Zeus only liked her for her beauty and did not care about anything else about her.

Zeus then admired her tanned skin that seemed to glow from the light from the underground sun from the underworld city.

"WHAT! THE UNDERWORLD CITY!" Zeus roared

"She must be Hades and Persephone's daughter" he commented to himself.

"SCHOLAR!" Zeus bellowed

A weedy little man dressed in a magenta robe scuttled in, he was Zeus's scholar when Zeus had a problem he consulted his scholar. (The scholar's real name had been forgotten a hundred years or so ago so now everyone just called him scholar)

"Yes your greatness. Whatever your command your faithful scholar will obey. For thou art the greatest of all the Go…"

"Oh for Gods sakes stop rambling you dolt. You make that speech every time I call for you, and you insult me by repeating it all the time, as if you think I can't remember it!" Zeus said while advancing on the now trembling scholar.

"I want a fruit of frustration and rebellion, and get someone to persuade this girl to eat it. I also want you to call off it's affects as soon as I leave which will be after this girl has felt so frustrated and rebellious that she has run away from home back to Greece and has gotten herself into a tight corner with a group of young lads."

The scholar bowed and left the room to find the fruit of frustration and rebellion. Zeus swept back to his mirror to exam in his rippling knew muscles.

_A/N; I hope you like it, I know Zeus is a pig but if you think about it he does do good things but he was always chasing women. _


End file.
